Yukihiro Awaji
right|300px Perfil *'Nombre: '''Awaji Yukihiro *'Nombre Real: Awaji Yukihiro (淡路 幸宏) *'''Posición: Cantante, baterista, guitarrista, bajista, músico, letrista, compositor. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 24 de noviembre de 1968 *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Chiba, Japón *'Tipo de sangre: A *'Estatura: '''165m *'Peso: '48 kg *'Signo: Sagitario *'Banda actual: 'L'Arc~en~Ciel (1998-presente) *'Proyecto alterno:' **GUERILLA (1989) **ZI:KILL (1989-1990) **OPTIC NERVE (1991) **DIE IN CRIES (1991-1995) **ACID ANDROID (2001-presente) **Geek Sleep Sheep (2012-presente) *Página Oficial (ACID ANDROID) *Facebook Oficial (ACID ANDROID) *Youtube Oficial (ACID ANDROID) *Instagram Oficial (ACID ANDROID) *Twitter Oficial (ACID ANDROID) *Weibo Oficial (ACID ANDROID) *Página oficial (L'Arc~en~Ciel) *Página oficial (Geek Sleep Sheep) Biografía Awaji Yukihiro (淡路 幸宏) conocido profesionalmente como yukihiro (anteriormente estilizado como YUKIHIRO), es el baterista de la banda japonesa L'Arc~en~Ciel. Así mismo es el líder, vocalista y fundador de la banda ACID ANDROID. Antes de unirse a L'Arc~en~Ciel estuvo en las bandas de visual kei ZI:KILL y DIE IN CRIES. Historia Primeros años' Yukihiro nació el 24 de noviembre de 1968 en Chiba, una localidad cercana a Tokio. El padre de Yukihiro era el presidente de la asistencia social para niños de la región, una figura muy respetada. Su madre era una maestra de la vestimenta tradicional del Japón. Tiene una hermana menor. La familia Awaji en consecuencia era muy respetada en el área. Tuvo una infancia similar a la de cualquier otro niño japonés, y nunca cuestionó si su vida saldría de la típica rutina de ir a la escuela, graduarse en una universidad y convertirse en un trabajador remunerado. Sin embargo, él amaba la música que se hacía en Japón y en América, del Heavy Metal al Pop. Cuando entró a la preparatoria comenzó a tocar la batería y decidió convertirse en músico profesional. Una vez que tomó esta decisión, le dijo a sus padres que dejaría la escuela porque no era de utilidad para él. Ellos le prohibieron eso, de modo que continuó sus estudios mientras se dedicaba a la música rock. En sus días de universitario (dejó la Universidad de Chiba de comercio) se unió a ZI:KILL, uno de los grupos de rock japoneses que venía creciendo en popularidad para aquel entonces. ZI:KILL y DIE IN CRIES (1990–1996) ZI:KILL firmó un contrato con Toshiba EMI (actualmente Emi Music Japan) en 1990. Sin embargo, tuvieron una discusión durante la grabación de su primer álbum. Yukihiro salió del grupo entonces. Luego de eso formó la banda OPTIC NERVE con el guitarrista Shin Murohime, pero sólo duraron unos meses. En 1991 se unió a DIE IN CRIES. Con esta banda grabó un disco llamado nothingness to Revolution en ese mismo año. Rápidamente ganaron público, lo que desembocó en la presentación que tuvieron en el Nippon Budōkan en 1994. Yukihiro se sintió un poco frustrado por la estricta línea musical que seguía la banda. Llegó a escribir algunas canciones, pero fueron rechazadas por los otros miembros. Algunas de esas canciones, como "trick" y "L'heure" serían grabadas con L'Arc~en~Ciel en 1999. DIE IN CRIES se disolvió en 1995. Por un tiempo Yukihiro trabajó como baterista independiente, sin pertenecer a una banda en particular. Durante ese tiempo, no tenía hogar y se mudaba con amigos. Tetsu dijo que era muy difícil atrapar a Yukihiro entonces, porque no tenía teléfono móvil y siempre estaba en movimiento. Luego llegaría la proposición que le llevaría al verdadero éxito. L'Arc~en~Ciel (1997-presente) Cuando se anunció que el ex baterista de L'Arc Sakura se fue en 1997, Tetsu, el líder de la banda, le pidió a Yukihiro que ayudara a grabar el nuevo single. Durante ese tiempo, tuvieron buena química. Así que después de que se lanzara su primer single "come-back", Niji, tuvieron un concierto de regreso con Yukihiro como baterista de apoyo. En 1998, la banda anunció a Yukihiro como miembro oficial del nuevo single winter fall, seguido del álbum HEART. Después de unirse a L'Arc~en~Ciel, cambió la estilización de su nombre a todas las letras minúsculas, para coincidir con el resto de los nombres de los miembros (su nombre había sido escrito con todas las letras mayúsculas antes). A pesar de algunos argumentos de los fanáticos de Sakura, yukihiro fue rápidamente aceptado en L'Arc. Su primera canción, "A Swell in the Sun", fue tocada como prólogo durante su gira de 1998. L'Arc~en~Ciel, se convirtió rápidamente en una de las bandas de rock más populares de Japón. Su gira se agotó, el álbum fue platino y los siete de sus singles llegaron al top 10 en las listas. El 1 de julio de 1999, lanzaron sus álbumes sexto y séptimo ark y ray el mismo día. Los álbumes alcanzaron los dos primeros puestos, y la gira fue un gran éxito. L'Arc~en~Ciel detuvo las actividades hasta 2003 y cada miembro comenzó sus propios proyectos en solitario. Yukihiro inició ACID ANDROID, donde es el cantante. L'Arc~en~Ciel regresó con el single READY STEADY GO, y el álbum, SMILE , después de los tres años de pausa en 2004. Luego siguió con AWAKE y Link en 2005. En 2007, L'Arc~en~Ciel lanzó el single MY HEART DRAWS A DREAM y el álbum KISS . El grupo también lanzó el single DRINK IT DOWN en enero de 2008, con la música compuesta por yukihiro. ACID ANDROID ACID ANDROID, el proyecto en solitario de yukihiro, surgió en el año 2002 y al igual que L'Arc~en~Ciel firmó con Sony Music Japan en la división de Ki/oon Records. Esta banda demuestra algo distinto a los grupos que había pertenecido Yukihiro, mostrando un sonido más pesado, rápido, y con más luces y efectos visuales durante sus conciertos. Discografía Álbums Yukihiro_-_LIVE_AT_NISSIN_POWER_STATION_'95.8.13.jpg|「8. 13」LIVE AT NISSIN POWER STATION '95.8.13 21.11.1995 Singles ACID ANDROID - ring the noise.jpg|ring the noise 27.09.2001 DVD's Yukihiro_-_LIVE_AT_NISSIN_POWER_STATION_'95.8.13_DVD.jpg|「8. 13」LIVE AT NISSIN POWER STATION '95.8.13 21.11.1995 Colaboraciones *24.01.1996 THE MAD CAPSULE MARKETS - 4 PLUGS *23.08.2001 Omnibus - Devil May Cry: Dante's Selection *19.12.2007 SUILEN - Newoharamu *11.03.2009 SUILEN - Rikkanone *23.12.2009 SUILEN - THE DAWN *20.01.2010 SCHAFT - ULTRA *25.05.2016 SCHAFT - Deeper and Down *27.03.2019 Varios artistas - Tokyo Ghoul AUTHENTIC SOUND CHRONICLE Compiled by Sui Ishida Libros Yukihiro_-_yukihiro_milk_another_story.jpg|yukihiro milk another story 23.05.2014 Curiosidades *'Período de actividad:' 1987-presente *'Alias': yukihiro, YUKI P'UNK *'Familia:' Madre, padre y una hermana menor. *'Zodíaco chino:' mono *Es una persona muy tímida, tranquila y misteriosa. *'Instrumentos:' Batería, teclados, guitarra, bajo, tunamesa, sintetizador. *Con L'Arc~en~Ciel ha tocado los tambores Pearl, platillos Sabian AA y serie HH, y rototoms Rebo y tiene un equipo de doble bombo con su firma hecho especialmente por Pearl. *'Hobbies:' Remezclar música, el anime y los videojuegos, las computadoras, los juguetses y la moda. *'Cigarrillo favorito:' Seven Stars. *A Yuki no le gusta tomar, pero fuma casi tanto como Ken y HYDE. *'Color favorito:' Negro, blanco y rojo. *'Comida favorita: '''Chocolate, coca cola, Mc Donalds, la comida japonesa, los Pockys, la torta de chocolate. *'Alimento que más odia:' Pasas secas. *'Moda favorita:' Hysteric *'Ropa favorita: Hysteric In 1989 *En una entrevista que le hicieron a HYDE en el 2001 dijo que Yuki era un gran tipo. Nunca habla de más, nunca se mete en problemas, es sumamente discreto en lo referente a su vida personal y en los conciertos difícilmente mira hacia otro lado que no sean las baquetas o los tambores, quien no lo conociera pensaría que el no sabe tocar la batería, pero lo cierto es que, no solo sabe tocarla sino que lo hace realmente bien . *¿Cómo pasas tus días libres?' Hago pequeños trabajos en casa o salgo de compras. *'¿Qué haces por tu salud?' Cuando tomo un baño, lleno por completo de agua caliente la bañera. Es para mi salud. Por lo general me quedo en el baño durante una hora. *'¿Qué tipo de elogios te hace más feliz? Elogios por mi forma de tocar la batería. No deseo particularmente elogios, pero tampoco deseo conseguir demasiadas desaprobaciones. *¿Qué cosa que sucediera te asustaría? Si despierto en la mañana y encuentro que solo yo estoy vivo… es aterrador. *¿Qué clase de cosas no puedes dejar de comparar?' Cds *'Cuando te encuentras con tus amigos ¿qué haces?' Ellos vienen a mi apartamento y escuchamos música, hablamos, sobre música, jugamos, etc. *'¿Cuál es tu definición de mejores amigos? Fácilmente creo en la gente, entonces tengo muchos mejores amigos. *¿Quién es un ídolo en tu corazón?' Los miembros de L'arc, realmente pienso que ellos son grandes.. sí, es una hermosa historia. *'Si no hubieses sido músico, ¿qué habrías sido?' A string (amante) *'¿Quién te gustaría que fuera tu hermano mayor de L'arc? ¿por qué?' Cada uno. Intentaría ser más responsable si Tetsu es mi hermano mayor. Si es Ken, sería más divertido, el tocaría conmigo en cualquier momento. HYDE sería un hermano cool. *'Tres requisitos para ser artista según Yuki:''' Paciencia, esfuerzo y talento. Galería Signature_Snare_Drums_(Awaji_Yukihiro)_01.jpg Signature_Snare_Drums_(Awaji_Yukihiro)_02.jpg Awaji_Yukihiro_01.jpg Awaji_Yukihiro_02.jpg Revistas GiGS_(Awaji_Yukihiro)_2005-05.jpg|GiGS Mayo (2005) Rhythm_&_Drums_(Awaji_Yukihiro)_2012-04.jpg|Rhythmn & Drums Abril (2012) Rhythm_&_Drums_(Awaji_Yukihiro)_2014-02.jpg|Rhythmn & Drums Febrero (2014) Rhythm_&_Drums_(Awaji_Yukihiro)_2015-06.jpg|Rhythmn & Drums Junio (2015) Rhythm_&_Drums_(Awaji_Yukihiro)_2019-05.jpg|Rhythmn & Drums (Wataru Kamiryo - yukihiro) Mayo (2019) Categoría:Perfiles Categoría:Bateristas Categoría:Letrista Categoría:Compositor Categoría:Cantantes Categoría:Solistas